


I need you

by pinkcupcakegirl



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Depression, F/M, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, Mark is a sweetheart, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel!Mark, break-up, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakegirl/pseuds/pinkcupcakegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are in high school. Mark needs to figure out his sexuality. Mark is pastel andJack is punk. There is homophobia and depression in this fic. Also, it says that this fic has only one chapter, but it actually has more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is very short, I'm really trying to get in to writing, so the chapters will hradually get longer.

Sean woke up, his alarm blasting the radio, his favourite song was on now. It was a Pierce the Veil song. He decided that he wasn't up to getting up just yet, so, he pressed the snooze button. 

Sean slowly got awake, and looked at the clock. 

"FUCK" Sean exclaimed. It was 8:15 already. He should be at school in fifteen minutes! How could this have happened? He threw on some ripped black skinny jeans, a pierce the veil shirt and a black and blue striped beanie. He ran downstairs, fetched his phone, grabbed an apple from the counter and threw on his favourite shoes. They were black with a green and blue eye on the side. He grabbed his earphones quickly and ran off to school. Luckily, school was in a ten minute walk distance, so, when he ran it took only five minutes. 

Mark woke up with a start, and looked at his clock. 

It was 8:15! "SHIT" he yelled as he put on a Pokémon shirt, it had a giant Jigglypuff on it. He jumped in some  
ripped light blue skinny jeans, and grabbed a pink and blue flower crown. He ran to the bathroom and floofed his bright pink hair (in this AU Mark still has pink hair) and put on his flower crown. 

He ran downstairs, grabbed a sandwich and yelled "Have a nice day, Mom!" As usual, no response. She was always busy working in her bedroom. Since Mark's dad was diagnosed with cancer and wasn't really able to do anything but lie in his hospital bed, his mother was their biggest source of money. Mark did have a job, but it didn't pay very well. 

He put on some pink shoes, grabbed his keys, jumped in his car and took off.


End file.
